Just a kid?
by sercret
Summary: The hood knew what Gordon said about Alan and tried to get Alan to join him. Alan refused and the hood locked him in the freezer with the rest after they got out Alan captured the hood but then left the island, before his family was rescued from five, telling them will never return. He goes to live with his uncle Remus Lupin and his cousin Destiny and goes to Hogwarts (5th year).
1. Chapter 1: how it starts

_**Disclaimer this is a FanFiction site so do you think I own this **_

_**Review if you want me to continue**_

_**Secret**_

* * *

_"Re-entry into Earth's atmosphere in 37 minutes." Virgil reported._

_"Oxygen's out in 30, so we won't feel it." Scott retorted._

_"Stop it!" Jeff glared at his sons._

_"Come on, Dad. The situation's hopeless." Gordon said._

_"No, it's not. We've got people on the ground working for us." Jeff told his sons. _

_"Alan? He's just a kid." Gordon snapped._

_"He's a Tracy." Jeff countered._

The hood ended the connection, stopped recording and began to fiddle with the controls on the laptop the camera was connected to. He grinned evilly he had everything he needed now to bring the Thunderbirds to their knees and the world along with it. He picked up the laptop and walked out of the room as he heard fighting noises coming from downstairs. When he stepped downstairs and saw Lady Penelope Creighton-ward he smiled and said, "Lady Penelope what a surprise! He has his palace why not his princess."

To which Lady Penelope retorted, "Flattery will get you nowhere!"

The Hood smiled evilly and his eyes flashed as Lady Penelope and Parker felt sharp pains in their heads, "come out Alan I know you're there."

Slowly Alan stepped out from behind Kyrano's plants, "okay you got me just stop hurting them!" He pleaded. The hood smiled evilly as Mullion sneaked up behind the teen and grabbed him, yanking his arms behind his back making him yelp in pain. The hood then began to walk towards the freezer Lady Penelope and Parker following unwillingly with Alan being dragged along by Mullion. As the hood opened the door and made Lady Penelope and Parker walk in side there were angry and shocked noises from the other people in the freezer. Mullion grinned evilly as he pulled Alan in front of the hood and yanked his head up.

"Alan look at me I don't want to hurt you." The hood said as he put his fingers under Alan's chin. "I'm on your side but your family aren't, not really..."

"Of course they are!"

"Alan don't lie to yourself, when was the last time they came to anything school that was good? Like when you had that recital or that singing competition or that track meat or anything, except when you get in trouble than your daddy just throws money at the problem! I bet I know more about you than your own family do!"

"No you don't!"

"Please I know you love music more than Virgil does, I know you fly planes better than Scott, I know you can hack computers faster than John, I know you can swim and run faster than Gordon, I know you can get better grades than Jeff sees, I know that you have powers like mine and I know you are a werewolf!" the last two statements hung in the air like a bad pong. Alan stared at the hood in shock while everyone the freezer was shocked into silence. The hood smiled at Alan and continued, "Join me Alan let them all die all the people who hate you let them all die! And look at this."

Transom passed the Hood the computer and he hit play…

_"Phew! Somebody roll down a window. It's getting hot in here." Jeff Tracy said jokingly _

_"Re-entry into Earth's atmosphere in 37 minutes." Virgil reported._

_"Oxygen's out in 30, so we won't feel it." Scott retorted._

_"Stop it!" Jeff glared at his sons._

_"Come on, Dad. The situation's hopeless." Gordon said._

_"No, it's not. We've got people on the ground working for us." Jeff told his sons. _

_"Alan? He's just a kid." Gordon snapped._

_"He's a Tracy." Jeff countered._

_"He's just a kid." Gordon repeated._

Alan looked shocked but then he glared at the Hood "Even if they do hate me I will never join you!" The hood smiled, part of him had been hoping Alan would say no, and shoved him into the freezer with the rest.

-Line-break-

Alan sat up and looked around at the shocked looks of his family _make that ex family_ he thought bitterly _they won't want me around after this. Not that they really did before. _

Fermat looked like he was about to speak but Alan beat him to it, "Right time to get out of here!"

He walked up to the door and whispered, "_Alohomora" _And the door opened with ease. Alan stomped of the freezer and when he saw the hood making his way to Thunderbird 2's silo he snapped, "Confundo!"

As soon as the spell hit the hood he stood there in looking confused then Alan fired the same spell at Transom and Mullion and walked into the control room. As soon as everyone was working to bring the Thunderbirds back online Alan walked out of the room and into his bedroom, packed his stuff and walked into the control room. He cleared his throat and said, "I'm leaving and I won't be coming back."

And before anyone could stop him he walked out of the room went down to the beach and took out one of the family's' boats and using his magic to row left Tracy Island far behind.


	2. Chapter 2: Mum's family

_**Hi in the summary I mentioned Alan's cousin Destiny but didn't really say much about her (Seriously the summaries are to small). Destiny is Alan's cousin and Remus's daughter (so sorry at PuppyProngs Harry will still be male (I don't know how to write gender bend fics) sorry if it's you thing but please give this a chance). She has long gingery-blond hair, has Amber eyes like her dad, is also a were-wolf and her and Alan were really close before his mum died (they still are they just hardly see each other).**_

* * *

Alan stepped out of the boat and looked around and was glad when he saw no one, he was wondering what to do when he heard a voice behind him, "Allie?"

Alan turned around and saw his cousin Destiny Lupin standing there her long gingery-blond hair billowing in the wind.

"Dessie!" Alan cried as he ran forward and hugged her.

"'Dessie' seriously that sounds like Bessie," She glared at Alan and he smirked at her.

"Yeah!" He replied and Destiny shoved him slightly in the chest. Alan and Destiny sat down looking out across the sea, "Why are you here?"

"They know!" Was all Alan needed to say and Destiny snaked her arms around him.

"What happened?" She said and Alan sighed.

"A madman attacked the island and somehow he knew everything. He knew I was a wizard and he knew I was a werewolf." Destiny sucked in a breath sharply and Alan continued, "And he told everyone!"

"What happened after that?"

"I left I couldn't be called a monster by my brothers and dad. And now….and now I don't know what to do!"

Destiny smiled, "you can stay with us!"

"No, I don't want to be a bother."

"Alan! You're family, you won't be a bother."

"I don't know!"

Destiny groaned grabbed Alan's arm and dragged him down the road towards her house.

"DAD! I have a surprise for you!" Destiny yelled as soon as they got inside her house.

Her dad, Remus Lupin, walked into the kitchen and his mouth opened in surprise when he saw his nephew, "Alan! Why are you here?"

"Well…my family found out and…"

"They didn't hurt you did they, those sons of a-" Remus started as he wrapped his arms around Alan but cut him off, "No! And that's my Grandma and my mum, your twin, you're insulting!"

"I know but you know I never approved of my sister's marriage."

"Yeah you and Grandad." Destiny muttered. "Grandma thought it was cute," she giggled.

"Dad is it ok if Alan stays here for a while."

"Of course! Family is always welcome but remember we're going to the order of the Phoenix, so don't get to comfortable!" Remus replied and walked out of the room.

"Of course!" Destiny yelled after him.

When she turned to Alan she was met with a confused look, "What's the order of the Phoenix?"

"It's a secret organisation that was started back when Voldemort was around the first time and now Dumbledore started it up again."

"Oh okay!"

"Come on it's time for bed!"

"But it's only 8 o'clock!"

"Yeah but we have to be up really early tomorrow as we don't want Fudge to come and see us leaving." At Alan's confused look she elaborated, "Fudge is the minister and he knows dad is a werewolf, so he doesn't like him, and he doesn't believe Dumbledore that Voldemort is back."

"And you do?"

"Alan! Harry wouldn't lie about something like that!"

"Right," Alan replied and Destiny rolled her eyes. She grabbed Alan's arms and pulled him upstairs to her bed room **(A/N Don't get any ideas they're cousins) **which they would be sharing as there were only two bedrooms in the house, hers and her dad's. Alan and Destiny changed into their pyjamas and Destiny took her bed while Alan took the spare bed which had once belonged his mum (the room once belonged to his mum and her dad). After ten minutes of worrying sleep finally beat Alan and he fell asleep snoring lightly.

* * *

_**Please review it gives me inspiration and let's me know people like my stories and want me to continue**_

_**Secret**_


	3. Chapter 3: Telling the Tracys

_**Hi please vote in the poll on my profile page if you like this story cause I can't decide something (you'll have to look at the poll to find out what) and if I don't choose one I will never get this story finished.**_

_**Puppyprongsyes Alan and the golden trio will be close.**_

_**PLease review **_

_**Secret**_

* * *

Tintin stared after Alan and then looked around the room at everyone else, Fermat looked like he was about to cry and everyone else just looked shocked. Tintin was brought out of her thoughts by a voice, "Brains, what's happening?"

As everyone turned back to the Tracys who were now fully awake Tintin couldn't help but think _two seconds too late._ _If only_ _they had woken up before Alan left maybe they could have convinced him that it doesn't matter about any of that stuff he's still Alan! _

The simultaneous "What!?" from the Tracys told Tintin all she needed to know, they hadn't known about Alan being a werewolf and they wanted him back. Tintin sighed she was beginning to think she had feelings for Alan as every time he looked at her and smiled she'd blush and he was the last thing she thought about at night and the first thing she thought about in the morning.

Tintin excused herself and walked to her room. When she got to her room she threw herself down on her bed and sobbed her heart out.

-Line-break-

John Tracy tried to register what he had just been told, his baby brother was gone. He knew that Alan hated the teasing but did he really think that just because he was a werewolf and a wizard he needed to leave Tracy Island. Looking around at the faces of his dad and brothers he knew that none of them would have treated Alan any differently but Alan didn't seem to know that otherwise he wouldn't have left.

-Line-break-

Jeff Tracy sat in his office staring blankly at pictures of his youngest song, tears dribbling down his face.

Scott Tracy hit the punch bag in front of him again and again until he broke down in tears and cried.

John Tracy sat at his baby brother's computer looking at all the computer programs Alan had designed and felt soft wet tears dribble down his cheeks.

Virgil Tracy sat on his bed with Alan's IPod in his hand listening to the songs his brother had wrote and sung.

Gordon Tracy sat by the pool holding Alan's medals in his numb hands. Eventually they all came together in Alan's room and it seemed no words needed to be said as the just held each other and cried.


	4. Chapter 4: order of the Phoenix part 1

**_Hi disclaimer see chapter one_**

**_The poll will be back on my profile page as soon as I post the next chapter of we are family so please look out for it and vote_**

**_other than that please review_**

**_Secret_**

* * *

_Three year olds Alan Tracy and Destiny Lupin played together in the front room of Alan's home. They were squabbling over a toy when Destiny's dad, Remus Lupin, walked in, "No bad!" He said taking the toy of both of them._

_Alan and Destiny pouted but Remus just laughed and ruffled their hair, "So Allie are you ready to spend a night with your uncle and cousin or are you too old for that?"_

_"Me never too old for dat!" Alan proclaimed loudly and grabbed his backpack from his mum who had just walked in._

_Lucille Tracy smiled and shook her head affectionately as her youngest boy ran round and round the room. _

_She turned to her brother, "I'll walk with you."_

_"Luce you don't have to do that, we'll be fine."_

_"Remmie it's the least I can do since you agreed to look after my little Allie on a full moon."_

_"Well you wanted to go at with Jeff and the other kids are at his mother's and Allie's babysitter got sick, it's the least I could do after all you take Destiny every other full moon."_

_"Can we go now?" two small voices piped up and Remus and Lucille looked down at the two small children and smiled. They looked at each other shook their heads and opened their mouths to continue their 'discussion' but Destiny and Alan grabbed their hands and pulled them out of the house._

_5 minutes later they were walking towards Remus's house and it was beginning to get dark, "We should cut through the forest I'll be transforming soon."_

_Lucille nodded at her brother's words and the four of them walked off the pavement and on to the path that went through the forest. After a minute or two Destiny and Alan decided that Lucille and Remus were walking too slow so they run ahead. Remus and Lucille didn't think anything of it until they heard a scream up head the both ran to the source of the noise praying it wasn't Alan and Destiny._

_Sadly their prayers weren't answered as when they entered a clearing up ahead Lucille saw Alan hanging by his shoulder from a werewolf's mouth and Destiny lying on the ground a little while away blood pouring from her shoulder but Remus saw none of these things all he saw was a werewolf attacking his kin so as the moon took hold of him Remus chased the other werewolf away and Lucille sat and cried._

When Alan opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Destiny's amber eyes and he allowed himself to smile, "You alright?"

"Bad dream."

"What was it about Allie?"

"The night Greyback turned us." Was all he said as he made his way to the bathroom to shower not missing Destiny's large suck of breath.

25 minutes later Alan was showered and dressed and he walked downstairs to see Destiny and his uncle standing there, broomsticks and suitcases in hand, and a broomstick and suitcase, for him, sitting next to the sofa, "We have to fly!?"

"Yes, the ministry can track Portkey, Apparition and the Floo Network but they can't track brooms." Remus replied.

Alan groaned and Destiny grinned, "What's wrong? Don't you know how to fly anymore?!"

Destiny laughed and Alan glared at her, "I'll show you! Race you to Borough of Islington, London."

Alan ran outside Destiny running after him yelling, "Cheater!"

Remus shook his head and followed them outside and up into the sky.

-Line-break- 

Remus, Alan and Destiny landed within seconds of each other on the green grass of the park that was on Grimmauld Place.

"I won!" Destiny declared, grinning, and Alan stuck his tongue out at her.

Remus sensing a fight was about to start quickly passed Destiny a piece of paper, "Memorize this and then give it back to me. Then stand still thinking about what you have read and only that."

Destiny and Alan started at the paper for a minute before handing it back to her dad. As they were thinking it they weren't too surprised to see a new house form between houses 11 & 13.

They walked inside and were shocked by the number of people they had to be introduced to (some of them Destiny already knew). After that they chatted with Hermione Granger, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley till it was time for tea and then bed.


	5. Chapter 5: order of Phoenix part 2

_**hi please review**_

_**to BELLA X STARFIRE7745231**_ **_&_****_x Say x May x I x thanks for the reviews._**

* * *

Every day was pretty much the same wake up, shower, eat breakfast, try and clean some of the rooms in the house, eat lunch, clean more rooms, listen into the order meeting with Fred and George's Extendable Ears, go down stairs for tea and then bed. This is how it went from early summer to the middle of summer and then to late summer until they day Harry Potter arrived.

Alan, Fred, George and Destiny had been in the boys' room, playing with a Doxy Fred and George had pocketed when cleaning, when they heard it, shouting and it sounded like Harry. Quickly Fred grabbed Alan's arm and George grabbed Destiny's and the elder wizards apparated into the room below. And there he was, in Alan's mind, yelling like a spoilt brat who hadn't got what he wanted.

"Hello, Harry" said George, beaming at him. "We thought we heard your dulcet tones."

"You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Harry, let it all out," said Fred, also beaming. "There might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you."

"Yeah and even if they did I'm sure people a hundred miles who would love to hear you." Destiny laughed. She then noticed Harry's eyes flicker to Alan, "Oh, that's my cousin Alan Tracy, he staying with us now."

"Why?" Harry asked and Destiny smiled knowing she had him exactly where she wanted him, "How about you shut up and stop blaming us for something that was out of our control and Alan will tell everybody his story?"

Everyone perked up at that as even though Alan had been here for most of the summer they didn't know why, they didn't want to ask him and Destiny said it wasn't her story to tell, meanwhile Alan just looked sullen and glared at the back of Destiny's head.

Alan looked around at all the expectant faces (everyone except his cousin as she already knew the story) and sighed, he guessed he have to tell them, "My dad is Jeff Tracy the famous-"

Hermione cut him off, "I knew it!"

Everyone started at her and she shrugged, "what? I did!"

Everybody shook their heads and turned back to Alan, "Then I guess you know who my brothers are."

Everyone else shook their heads but Hermione said, "Yes Scott Tracy, ex-US Air Force general, John Tracy, who has written many book on astronomy and was briefly an astronaut, Virgil Tracy, the famous composer and Gordon Tracy, the famous swimmer who won a gold medal at the last Olympics."

Alan sighed, "Yeah." He muttered.

"Wow and I thought I had it bad with my older brothers but only the school knows about them but it seems like the whole of the muggle world knows about yours."

"Yeah they do! It was always hard living up to my brothers' achievements but when I became a werewolf," There was a collective gasp in the room but Alan choose to ignore it, "I felt like my whole future was ruined and then when my mum died it became worse, she wasn't a werewolf but she still understood what I was going through as she grew up with my uncle Remus, everything changed. My dad started planning this amazing thing, that I can't tell you about and my brothers just seemed to forget I existed. I never told them I was a werewolf but then a bald freak came to the island we lived on and he knew and the short version he told everyone and I left."

"Wow," Harry breathed. "And I thought I had it bad."

"Yeah well you don't, none of you know what it's like to hate yourself and to have to build up walls around yourself and act like a jerk so you don't get hurt by your family!" Alan's voice had risen during his speech and as he stormed out most people thought he was angry but Destiny knew he was about to burst into tears. So she followed him upstairs to his, Fred's and George's room.

"Right how about we talk about something happy to make you forget all about that, like…what pranks we're gonna play on teachers." Alan grinned and dried his eyes.

"Okay so Professor Snape loves the smelly Slytherins so I thought we could-"

"DINNER TIME!" Mrs Weasley's yell cut her off and the two left the room and went downstairs. They went downstairs and listened to Sirius treat Harry like James but at least they got told a bit about the order. They then went to bed.

-Line-break-

By the time all the kids woke up in the morning Harry had already gone to his trial and he didn't come back till lunch time but it was good news he was cleared. Everyone had a good day and then they went to bed ready to go to school tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6: going to school

_**Hi I don't own any of the songs in this **_

_**and to x Say x May x I x thanks for the offer I may take you up on that if people think it would improve my writing. so review and tell me. **_

_**Secret**_

* * *

Alan woke up and quickly got dressed as everyone was supposed to be down in the kitchen at 8:30 and it was already 8:20.

By the time everyone else got downstairs it was already 8:30 so they had a quick breakfast and then left to go to the station. Well they would have left had it not been for a large dog bounding in to the kitchen and the argument this caused, "Sirius we told you its too dangerous for you to come!"

Sirius looked like he was pouting at Mrs Weasley's words.

"Black, Mrs Weasley is right." Mad eye said.

"And it doesn't matter that you are a dog!" Remus added. Everyone made their way to the door but Sirius scampered in front of it blocking everyone's way.

"Sirius!" All the adults yelled exasperatedly while the kids just sat down knowing this could take a while.

And it did! Five minutes later the adults had to cave and let Sirius come in dog form.

- - - - - - -line-break - - - - -

Alan, Harry, Destiny and Ginny said goodbye to Hermione and Ron as they had to go to the prefect cabin.

Alan dropped his bag to the floor but gently placed the new guitar his uncle Remus had given him for his birthday on the seat next to him.

Destiny rolled her eyes and then smiled, "hey Allie how about you sing a song for us?"

Alan looked around at their faces and sighed, "Okay but only if you do one as well!"

Destiny sighed, "Okay!"

Alan picked up his guitar and began to play and sing.

_Hey dad look at me_

_ Think back and talk to me_

_ Did I grow up according to plan?_

_ And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?_

_ But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

_ And now I try hard to make it_

_ I just wanna make you proud_

_ I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_ Can't pretend that_

_ I'm alright_

_ And you can't change me_

_ 'Cause we lost it all_

_ Nothing lasts forever_

_ I'm sorry_

_ I can't be perfect_

_ Now it's just too late and_

_ We can't go back_

_ I'm sorry_

_ I can't be perfect_

_ I try not to think_

_ About the pain I feel inside_

_ Did you know you used to be my hero?_

_ All the days you spent with me_

_ Now seem so far away_

_ And it feels like you don't care anymore_

_ And now I try hard to make it_

_ I just wanna make you proud_

_ I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_ I can't stand another fight_

_ And nothing's alright_

_ 'Cause we lost it all_

_ Nothing lasts forever_

_ I'm sorry_

_ I can't be perfect_

_ Now it's just too late and_

_ We can't go back_

_ I'm sorry_

_ I can't be perfect_

_ Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_

_ Nothing's gonna make this right again (right again)_

_ Please don't turn your back_

_ I can't believe it's hard_

_ Just to talk to you_

_ But you don't understand (you don't understand)_

_ 'Cause we lost it all_

_ Nothing lasts forever_

_ I'm sorry_

_ I can't be perfect_

_ Now it's just too late and_

_ We can't go back_

_ I'm sorry_

_ I can't be perfect_

_ 'Cause we lost it all_

_ Nothing lasts forever_

_ I'm sorry_

_ I can't be perfect_

_ Now it's just too late and_

_ We can't go back_

_ I'm sorry_

_ I can't be perfect_

He then passed the guitar to Destiny and blushed while everyone clapped. Destiny grinned and then her face turned slightly sad, "this is a song my mum use to sing to me before she was killed by death eaters when I was 8." She then began to sing.

_Hit the ground, hit the ground, hit the ground, oh oh_

_ Only sound, only sound that you hear is "No"_

_ You never saw it coming_

_ Slipped when you started running_

_ And now you've come undone and I, I, I, I_

_ Seen you fall, seen you crawl on your knees, eh eh_

_ Seen you lost in a crowd, seen your colors fade_

_ Wish I could make it better_

_ Someday you won't remember_

_ This pain you thought would last forever and ever_

_ There you'll stand, ten feet tall_

_ I will say, "I knew it all along."_

_ Your eyes–wider than distance_

_ This life–sweeter than fiction_

_ Just a shot, just a shot in the dark, oh oh_

_ All you got, all you got are your shattered hopes_

_ They never saw it coming_

_ You hit the ground running_

_ And now you're onto something, I, I, I say_

_ What a sight, what a sight when the light came on_

_ Proved me right, proved me right when you proved them wrong_

_ And in this perfect weather_

_ It's like we don't remember_

_ The rain we thought would last forever and ever_

_ There you'll stand, ten feet tall_

_ I will say, "I knew it all along."_

_ Your eyes–wider than distance_

_ This life–sweeter than fiction_

_ There you'll stand, next to me_

_ All at once, the rest is history_

_ Your eyes–wider than distance_

_ This life–sweeter than fiction, fiction_

_ I'll be one of the many saying,_

_ "Look at you now, look at you now, now."_

_ I'll be one of the many saying,_

_ "You made us proud, you made us proud, proud."_

_ I'll be one of the many saying,_

_ "Look at you now, look at you now, now."_

_ I'll be one of the many saying,_

_ "You made us proud, you made us proud, proud."_

_ And when they call your name_

_ and they put your picture in a frame_

_ You know that I'll be there time and again_

_ 'Cause I loved you when, when you_

_ Hit the ground, hit the ground, hit the ground, oh oh_

_ Only sound, only sound that you heard was "No"_

_ Now in this perfect weather_

_ It's like we don't remember_

_ The rain we thought would last forever and ever (forever)_

_ There you'll stand, ten feet tall_

_ I will say, "I knew it all along."_

_ Your eyes–wider than distance_

_ This life–sweeter than fiction_

_ There you'll stand next to me_

_ All at once, the rest is history_

_ Your eyes–wider than distance_

_ This life–sweeter than fiction, fiction_

_ It's sweeter than fiction_

_ It's sweeter, yeah_

_ It's sweeter than, sweeter_

_ Sweeter than fiction _

"I didn't know you could sing!" Four voices said at once.

Destiny looked at Ron and Hermione, who had just walked in, and then to Ginny and Harry. "You never asked!" She laughed.


End file.
